Warrior Cats Allegiances 1
by RadiantTwilight
Summary: This is for my Warrior cats season 1
1. Season 1

**BrambleClan**

**Leader**Dawnstar - dark gray she-cat

**Deputy**Icefoot - brown she-cat with white foot

**Medicine cat**Feathercloud - black she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Swifttail - pale tabby tom with brown stripes

Whitefoot - black she-cat with white foot

Flameheart - ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and pale yellow eyes

Ravenleaf - black she-cat with a tiny dash on her chest,and white tipped tail

Hawkwing - dark brown she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Sandflight - pale ginger tom with green eyes

Runningfur - small dusky swift tabby tom

Morningpath - pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become a warriors)

Wolfpaw - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Patchpaw - gray and white she-cat

Nightpaw - black tom with yellow eyes

Moonpaw- silver she-cat with pale blue eys

Skypaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Spottedtail - beautiful tortoishell she-cat with spotted tail

Brindlepelt - pretty tabby with blue eyes

Goldenclaw - pale ginger she-cat with long front claws

Specklear - pale gray she-cat with tabby ears

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Tigerstripe - dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

Sweetrose - white she-cat with pinky-orange tail

Rainnose - pale gray tom with dark gray flecks

Halfear - pale brown tom with half of his ear

Brokenfoot - large dark brown tabby she-cat with a hind broken foot

**MistClan**

**Leader** Rainstar - pale gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy** Stormpelt - gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine** **cat**Starlingpelt - ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors** Nightmist - black she-cat with blue eyes.

Blueheart - reddish brown she-cat with silver around her muzzle with blue eyes

Jaymoon - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Redswift - dark ginger tom

Mudwhisker - dark brown tabby tom

Goosewhisker pale gray she-cat with pale amber eyes

Shortclaw - dark brown tom

**Apprentices** Mousepaw - gray tom with pale ginger pelt and yellow eyes

Frostpaw - tortoiseshell with white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens** Brightcloud - white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

**Elders** Petalbreeze - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**CedarClan**

**Leader **Darkstar - black and gray she-cat with silver eyes

**Deputy** Talonclaw - dark ginger tabby tom

**Medicine** **cat**Cloverpetal - pale gray she-cat with white belly and legs

**Warrior** Thistletiger - spiky dark brown tom

Willowfur - gray and white she-cat

Littleflame - very small ginger tabby tom

Cloudflight - light gray tom with long, fluffy fur and pale amber eyes

Foxcatcher - reddish tabby she-cat with ginger chest, feet, and pale green eyes

Icestorm - white she-cat with tabby sliver paws and pale blue eyes

**Apprentices**Stormpaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Dustpaw - brown tom with dark brown stripes

**Queens** Stormflower - blue and gray tabby with yellow eyes

Cherrypelt - dark tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

**Elders** Patchfur - black and light gray tom with gray flecks

**SnowClan**

**Leader**Stonestar - dark gray tom with battle scarred ears and amber eyes

**Deputy** Birchdawn - creamy brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine** cat Whitepelt - big, pale gray tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors** Cinderblaze - gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Larkpine - light brown tabby she-cat

Boulderpelt - large pale black with amber eyes

**Apprentices** Russetpaw - tabby ginger tom

Ashpaw - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens **Goldenheart - tabby ginger she-cat

Darkstorm - dark gray she-cat with black pelt and purple eyes

**Cats outside Clans**

Sophie - black and white she-cat

Hunter - dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Stormfrost - light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes formerly CedarClan medicine cat


	2. Chapter 1 extra

I forgot to add a two cats. One of them's name is Sparrow and she is dark brown. Another is Rockstep and she is light black tabby she-cat. And their both is in CedarClan.


	3. Season 2

**BrambleClan**

**Leader** Dawnstar - dark gray she-cat

**Deputy** Whitefoot - black she-cat with white foot

**Medicine** Stormfrost - light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

cat

**Warriors** (toms, and she-cat without kits)

Flameheart - ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and pale yellow eyes.

Ravenleaf - black she-cat with a tiny white dash on her chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandflight - pale ginger tom with green eyes

Hawkwing - dark brown she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Runningfur - small dusky swift tabby tom

Morningpath - pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Moonlight - silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Skyfall - white she-cat with blue eys

**Apprentice** (more than six moons old, in training to become a warriors)

Nightpaw - black tom with yellow eyes

Wolfpaw - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Briarpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepaw - reddish-brown tom

Sunpaw - reddish Tom with yellow eyes

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Spottedtail - beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with spotted tail

Brindlepelt - pretty pale tabby with blue eyes

Goldenclaw - pale ginger she-cat with long front claws

Specklear - pale gray she-cat with tabby ears

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Tigerstripe - dark brown tabby tom with black stripe

Sweetrose - white she-cat with pinky-orange tail

Rainnose - pale gray tom with dark gray flecks

Halfear - pale brown tom with half of his ear

Brokenfoot - large dark brown tabby she-cat with a broken hind foot

**MistClan**

**Leader** Rainstar - pale gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy** Stormpelt - gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine** Starlingpelt - ginger she-cat with green eyes

**cat**

**Warriors** Nightmist - black she-cat with blue eyes.

Blueheart - reddish brown she-cat with silver around her muzzle with blue eyes

Jaymoon - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Redswift - dark ginger tom

Mudwhisker - dark brown tabby tom

Goosewhisker pale gray she-cat with pale amber eyes

Shortclaw - dark brown tom

**Apprentices**Mousepaw - grayish-red tom with yellow eyes

Frostpaw -tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens** Brightcloud - white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

**Elders** Petalbreeze - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**CedarClan**

**Leader** Willowstar - gray and white she-cat

**Deputy** Rockstep - light black tabby she-cat

**Medicine** Cloverpetal - pale gray she-cat with white belly and legs

**cat**

**Warrior** Littleflame - very small ginger tabby tom

Cloudflight - light gray tom with long, fluffy fur and pale amber eyes

Foxcatcher - reddish tabby she-cat with ginger chest, paws, and pale green eyes

Icestorm - white she-cat with tabby sliver paws and pale blue eyes

**Apprentices** Stormpaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Dustpaw - brown tom with dark brown stripes

**Queens**Stormflower - blue-gray tabby with yellow eyes

Cherrypelt - dark tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

**Elders** Patchfur - black and light gray tom with gray flecks

**SnowClan**

**Leader** Stonestar - dark gray tom with battle scarred ears and amber eyes

**Deputy** Birchdawn - creamy brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine** Whitepelt - big, pale gray tom with yellow eyes

**cat**

**Warriors** Cinderblaze - gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Larkpine - light brown tabby she-cat

Boulderpelt - large dark gray, almost black, tomcat with amber eyes

**Apprentices** Russetpaw - tabby ginger tom

Ashpaw - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens** Goldenheart - ginger tabby she-cat

Darkstorm - dark gray-black pelt she-cat and dark blue eyes

**Cats outside Clans**

Sophie - black and white she-cat

Hunter - dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Darkstar - black and gray she-cat with silver eyes

Sparrow - dark brown she-cat

Talonclaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Thistletiger - spiky dark brown tom


End file.
